


Languages Of Love (and Dumbassery)

by DefinitelyNotStraight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Emily Prentiss, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Languages, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sub Emily Prentiss, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotStraight/pseuds/DefinitelyNotStraight
Summary: Emily is a disaster and in love with her coworkers and best friends.She decides to tell them, but in languages they don't know.Or so she thinks, until they respond to her the same way.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Emily Is The Smartest Dumbass

Emily Prentiss is many things. She is an excellent friend and even better profiler. She has a soft spot for kids and they all love her too, Henry always begs for his Aunt Emmy to babysit him, even if he does love his Auntie Penny more. Probably because Emily has absolutely no defense against the kid's puppy eyes and ends up feeding him ice cream.  
She is an academic, has read almost all of the classics in every language she knows, and she is fluent in over six languages. She is a diplomat, the daughter of an ambassador, and has friends all around the world.  
She was a spy, excellent at that too, and never cracks under pressure or threats. She fooled a terrorist into falling in love with her.  
But above all, Emily is a disaster. A disaster bisexual who works with the two hottest people of all time, that she has ginormous crushes on.  
She feels like a teenager again when she admits that, even if it's just in her head because her Self Loathing (trademarked) is too strong for her to tell them.  
She didn't even know it was possible to love two people equally, to lust after them both separately and together, to want affections from them both and to watch their affections to each other.  
But apparently it is, because Emily finds herself staring when Reid goes off on tangents, watching his lips move flawlessly around words and having less than pure thoughts about what else those lips could do. Emily routinely almost choked on her coffee when JJ flips her hair out of her eyes, or when they work out together and spar together and Emily has to fight to keep her eyes off the blondes abs that are gleaming with sweat from the exercise and her mind keep wondering how they would look during other strenuous activities. 

It was killing her - looking and watching and pining but never saying anything.  
Until one day, completely by accident, she found a solution.  
And damn, is she gonna use it.  
\----------------------------  
She was exhausted, walking in that Thursday morning, bags under her eyes that she didn't even try to hide.  
She wasn't feeling well, nauseous down to her core and every step felt like she was about to throw up. But Emily Prentiss is nothing if not stubborn, and her mother had not accepted illness as an excuse to miss out on her duties, even when she was a child. Old habits die hard, as they say.  
She slumps down at her desk, her takeout cup filled with peppermint tea to try and settle her stomach, and she tries to keep the dizziness at bay while finishing her reports.  
She doesn't remember greeting Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Hotch when they arrive, but she must have done because they leave her well alone. She doesn't notice the concerned looks that they give her as she tries to finish her report. She's almost done, only one left to do, and then she can go and hide in the bathroom for a while.  
She reaches for her cup again when her stomach tries to heave, and she finds it empty, and tears spring to her eyes on reflex.  
She feels awful, and she should never have come in to work. Her head is pounding and her ears are ringing, and she feels like she's going to die from how warm she is.  
But all she can hear is her mother's voice.  
*"Come on, Emilia. It is irresponsible to take leave when you just feel a little sick. You're showing me and your father up. An embarrassment."*  
"No, I'm sorry, I'm fine. I'm sorry mother." She doesn't realise that she's actually talking out loud until JJ appears in her field of vision, knelt on the floor.  
Emily becomes very aware that her whole team is there, a sort of protective circle around her. She whimpers in pain, then bites hard on her lip when she realises the sound has slipped from her lips.  
"Emily, honey, you're sick. You need to go home." JJ says softly, and Emily nods. She isn't even going to try to deny it, she feels like she might die.  
"Reid, you and JJ take her home. Stay with her if she asks. None of us have much paperwork and I know you two have definitely finished it all. She seems feverish and delusional, so I'd prefer if she wasn't alone. Morgan, can you finish her last report?" That's Hotch, and something in Emily relaxes. Hotch is safe, he won't let anything bad happen to her.  
She's helped up, and she manages to actually walk without keeling over, but leaning heavily on the person to her left.  
She leans her head closer, closing her eyes against the bright lights that quicken the pulses of her head.  
The person holding her upright smells of jasmine tea and sandalwood, a smell that is so uniquely Spencer that Emily wants to sob in relief and in heartbreak.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbles, when they arrive at her house, and she hands the key over while biting her lip to keep from spilling everything in her heart right then and there.  
"No need to be sorry. Everyone gets sick, and by my calculations, you've been feeling off for the past few days and haven't said anything. Your movements have been slower and you have been flinching at bright lights since Monday." Reid is half scolding her, but all Emily can think when they move her to her bedroom is that his voice is very soothing, and she suddenly just wants to sleep.  
"Scold her when she's better, she looks like she's about to pass out." JJ sounds amused and gentle, and Emily let's out a pleased hum at the sound.  
She has them here, and she feels very safe. Has she ever felt this safe before?  
She is tucked under the covers after JJ puts her in pyjamas while Reid goes to make her tea, and her tea is placed on the bedside table with some painkillers, fever meds and a thermometer.  
"Боже, я люблю тебе. (God, I love you.)" She mumbles sleepily, her head aching and her limbs feeling heavy.  
She freezes and panics when she remembers what she said. She shoots up, her head screaming in pain and maybe her mouth echoing it because hands are on her in an instant. Brushing over her hair and pushing her down, soft voices soothing her and she smells their scents of jasmine, lavender, sandalwood and honey before she allows herself to be laid back down.  
"We don't understand that, Emily. Translate for us when you wake, okay?" Spencer hums softly, and Emily nods  
She had used Ukrainian, and they didn't know that language.  
Now, there was an idea.  
\-------------------------------  
After that, Emily got better, bought them all lunch to thank them for dealing with her when she was sick, and moved on.  
But her feverish brain hadn't deleted it's plan, and even when she was fully functional, the idea appealed to her.  
Reid knew Russian, so that was out, and JJ had enough French to get by.  
But neither of them knew Ukrainian, Greek, Spanish, Japanese or Arabic.  
So she started easing it into their conversations, using different names for things in conversations, but not just with Reid and JJ, because that would be suspicious and she does work with profilers, after all.  
She uses her Italian with Rossi, and delights in teaching Garcia all sorts of things in  
Japanese. She eases it in, and realises that while this is mainly so she can say things to Reid and JJ without them knowing, she also feels the most like herself that she has ever been.  
So she keeps it, and the team teases her good nurturedly but also notice how she smiles more while she does it, and they accept that it's just a quirk of hers that she finally feel safe enough to share with them. 

However, she still does it the most frequently with Reid and JJ, and she grins like an imp every time she does.  
She says "أشكرك أيتها الأميرة (thank you, princess)." When JJ hands her a case file, or a fresh cup of coffee, or to tease her during girl's night.  
She conversed with Reid in Russian, but slips some greek in there and his scrunched up expression of confusion makes her giggle. Her giggles make her duck her head down, so she misses the way his eyes sparkle with love and nothing short of adoration while she laughs.  
She's also completely oblivious to how JJ stares at her like she's a goddess and how both her and Reid have started leaving work together.  
Well, she has noticed that, but she thinks of them together and gets all pink cheeked and starry eyes, or hot under the collar.  
It all comes to a head when they go out to a bar after a case, and Emily thinks they are trying to kill her.  
They sit at either side of her, warming her sides, and neither has let her pay for a drink all night.  
The case was a tough one for her, the unsub had held her at gun point and he had sliced her cheek with a knife. It stings and she needed a few stitches, but otherwise she is fine. Still though, JJ and Reid have not left her side since, and Emily can't find it in her to question it or protest too much.  
JJ wraps an arm around her, and Spencer's hand taps in Morse code on her thigh in a way that Absolutely Should Not make her this horny, but it takes everything in her not to squirm and rub her thighs together.  
She leans into Reid, resting her head on him for a few seconds as JJ comes back with their drinks.  
Emily lights up when she sees the vodka tonic in her hands, exactly like she loves it, with a spiral of lime.   
"(Marry me?) تزوجيني؟" She blurts out, laughing but god, meaning it.  
"(Which one?) تزوجيني؟." Spencer asks with a shit-eating grin, and Emily's vodka tonic was spat out across the table.  
"(Or both?) Ή και οι δύο;" JJ asks in stumbling Greek, another favourite with Arabic to use with them.  
Emily wants to die, how long have they understood her?  
"You two, outside. Now." Shs spits at them, more scared than angry, and they give matching smirks before doing as she says.  
She follows, slightly fuming, completely terrified, and she finds them outside the bar, hand in hand.  
"How long have you understood me?" She asks, swallowing hard at the memories of the things she had said over the past few months to them, all in languages she thought they couldn't understand.  
The things she had told Reid about how she wants his mouth on her, all the times she had said less than safe for work stuff to JJ. The times she had confessed her love to them.  
"We started learning when you started doing it more often. We were curious at first, but then we wanted to surprise you. You missed speaking Arabic and Greek, so we thought we could learn for you. Then we started understanding bits and pieces of it, and we decided to see how long you'd take to figure out that we understood." JJ murmurs, leaning close to Emily and brushing her lips across Emily's pulse point, and the ravenette draws blood from her lips with her teeth to stop an embarrassingly loud moan.  
"And then you decided to ask us to marry you, and we couldn't handle it. Because we happen to love you too, you absolute dumbass." Spencer had gone behind her, and Emily found herself pressed between them, their hot bodies against hers, and they kissed over her shoulder.  
Emily is going to die. Combust. Have a heart attack.  
She is too bisexual for this, feeling JJ's breasts pressed against her, her hair against her face. Feeling Reid towering over her, his hands on her hips, thumbs rubbing across her sensitive hipbones and making her feel like she was about to burst into flames.  
They kissed heatedly, and Emily's self control snapped. She spun in their grip, shoving Reid into the wall and covering his kiss swollen lips with her own, listening to JJ cackle in glee behind her while Reid moaned into her mouth and entwined his hands in her hair.  
She is pulled away and enters a much gentler kiss, her hands finally entwined into blonde locks, soft lips against hers.  
A mouth starts kissing down her neck, bites at her shoulder and she finally lets herself moan into JJ's mouth.  
"Come back home with me?" She asks breathlessly, and they nod.  
"We love you too, in case it wasn't clear." JJ teases, and Emily blushes red, and mumbles that she loves them too.  
"I'll go get your stuff, hm, zaika?" Spencer whispered in her ear, and Emily almost chokes.  
Holy fuck, who knew that hearing Reid calling her 'bunny' would make her flood her underwear?  
Him, apparently, and JJ too based in the smirk on her lips.  
He disappeared, and she was thoroughly distracted by the blonde beauty before her, who was more than happy to resume kissing Emily senseless, murmuring in Greek against her lips and pinning her hands against the wall when Emily tried to reach for JJ.  
Emily had no idea she would love being submissive this much.  
"Come on, Jayje, learn to share." Spencer came back, tugging Emily into his arms, and Emily felt vaguely like she might be dreaming.  
Spencer wraps his arms around her waist, and they share a few gentle kisses before his teeth find her neck again, and she is suddenly desperate to get back to her bed.  
The bed that she admitted she had bought with all three of them in mind, the biggest indulgence that she had dipped into her trust fund for the first time for.  
It was worth it for the bed that could comfortably fit five people - and she had a feeling they would use alot of that space tonight.  
"Call a cab, JJ." She tells the blonde, almost begging, and JJ smiles and does as asked.  
"Love you, Emilia." Spencer presses their foreheads together, and Emily smiles like its Christmas come early.  
When he says her name, he says it like he is invoking a deity, not with dissatisfaction like her mother does.  
She finds that she loves her name when he says it, and when JJ comes back and uses it too, she almost melts.  
Their cab arrives, and Emily is cuddled between them again, almost vibrating with anticipation.  
Their hands teased her, hands stroking maddeningly along her thighs and along her lips, nails scratching lightly down her spine but her wrists pinned by theirs when she tried to touch them, to tease them back.  
They finally reach her house, and she takes their hands.  
Their night awaits. 


	2. Adventures In A World Of Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn.  
> I've only written porn once before so this is probably awful, forgive me.  
> Haven't spell checked or anything.   
> This is literal garbage.   
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin. You have been warned.

"Tell us what you want, Em."  
Emily Prentiss can speak seven languages, and is working on an eighth.  
She remembers none of them right now, with Spencer pinning her to the mattress with one hand (since when the fuck had he been this strong?) and JJ's perfect hands teasing across her body that was frustratingly still somewhat clothed.   
They had stripped her of her coat, and her pants, but she was still wearing her shirt, underwear and bra, and she felt like it was suffocating her every second they were on her.   
Emily let out a noise alot like a needy whine when JJ's warm hands ran along the insides of her thighs, not touching where she needed her.   
They chuckle at her lack of coherence, and a small, defiant part of her growls at their teasing, and her pride rears its head.  
She surges up, locking her lips with Spencer's, biting down on his lip and sees his eyes flutter as he let's out a groan into her mouth.   
She can't help how her lips quirk up in that little victory, and she angles her head to kiss at his jaw, biting down just beneath to leave a mark there.   
Mine, that primal monkey instinct in her purred, and she almost copied it when she saw the skin reddening.   
"Possessive, are we?" Spencer looks amused and turned on, but also his eyes are gleaming with adoration for her.   
"Mhmm..." she hums, hopes they will let her off with that and not make her try to use her brain to form words.   
"She still hasn't told us what she wants." JJ mumbles, and then her mouth is on Emily, trying to taste her through her underwear, and Emily cries out.  
When the fuck had the blonde moved her legs to fit between them? And how had she not noticed?  
Sex ninja. JJ was a sex ninja. And Emily might be delirious right now because what the fuck.  
That ridiculous thought was banished when a tongue swiped over her clit, feeling fucking amazing even over the satin of her panties.   
Holy shit, if she was falling apart with just this, she wasn't going to survive when they finally undressed her.   
"Emily~" Spencer's voice took that teasing tone again, which she got the feeling she was soon going to learn to both love and hate, and she snapped her attention back to him.   
His mouth was hot against her throat, and his teeth tore searing pleasure across her skin as he bit and sucked, leaving his own marks across her pale skin.  
Marking her as his.   
The mouth driving her mad between her legs moved away, and before she could mourn the loss, pain shot from her inner thigh straight to her clit. JJ had left her own mark, and the dull ache felt better than Emily could ever have thought it could.  
Her patience ran out.  
"Fuck me, dammit!" She burst out, and tore her hands out of Reid's loosened grasp to grip his hair and pull him into a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips and affection.  
"Good enough, I guess." JJ said, now at Emily's other side and tangling a hand in raven hair to tug, pulling her from Spencer to kiss the blonde.   
Spencer was finally undressing himself, and Emily made quick work with her newly freed arms to almost tear JJ's clothes from her body.  
"Fuck, Jayje, you're soaked." Emily says, almost reverently, as her fingers make contact with JJ's cunt, feeling the wetness there and grinning when JJ moaned softly.  
"How could I not be? I have you and Spence in bed with me. Now, feel like putting that filthy mouth to good use?" JJ pulls Emily's hand from her and sucks her own wetness from her fingers.  
Fuck, Emily is going to die. That is so hot.  
She is dying to taste.   
She dives right in as JJ settles over her face, loses herself in her taste. The moans coming from above her and the hands pulling at her hair egg her on, and Emily moans right up against JJ's clit when Spencer pushes two fingers into her. She hadn't even notice that he had pushed her panties down and pulled them off her.   
Fuck, he was good at that. His fingers curling and hitting that spot inside her every time, and she saw stars at each perfect thrust.   
She was going to cum, like, now.  
Her whole body tensed, her mouth pausing against JJ, and then he stopped.  
She was going to shoot him.  
"Not until you get JJ off, princess." He chuckles at how her thighs shake and her mouth makes frustrated little noises, and she didn't think she could get any wetter but apparently she can.   
A soft whine from above reminds her that her mouth is literally on JJ's cunt, and she gets back to her job of pleasuring the beautiful blonde with as much vigor as she can.   
JJ tastes amazing, sweet and salty and perfect all at once. She could eat her out all day, she thinks, even as her jaw begins to cramp a little and she decides to finally finish this. JJ is moaning loudly, right on the edge, cursing and begging Emily to take her over it.  
Emily seals her lips over her clit and sucks, and JJ climaxes screaming a mixture of Emily and Spencer.   
JJ topples off to the side, breathing heavily, and Emily leans up to check on her.  
"You good?" She asks softly, taking a moment to soften the atmosphere and check in with the panting blonde. JJ smiles and curls up against Emily's side, catching her breath.  
"Yeah, just give me five minutes." She giggles, and Emily kisses her forehead before turning her attention to Spencer.  
"Spence, please." She allows herself to beg, just to see how his eyes darken and his teeth dig into his bottom lip.  
"Please what, zaika?" He whispers, moving closer to her, placing light kisses across her jaw.  
"Please fuck me, Spencer." She tells him, and she watches his self control fail completely.  
"What do you think, Jayje? Has she earned my cock?" Spencer asks, like Emily isn't even there, and that shouldn't make heat shoot through her stomach the way it does.  
She might cry if JJ says no and they tease her more.  
"Hmm I don't know." JJ hesitates, grinning, and Emily let out a pleading whimper that made them both laugh.  
"Yes, I suppose she deserves it. She's been so good for us." JJ decides after a few seconds that feel like decades to the woman laying at their mercy.   
The next few minutes are a blur, JJ is back between her thighs, lapping at her clit in a way that is driving Emily insane, while Spencer is stripping off his pants and rolling a condom onto his cock.   
Emily catches a glimpse of it, and the air leaves her lungs. She had no idea what to expect from Spencer, but it wasn't eight and a half inches, the head red and leaking pre-cum that Emily really wants to have in her mouth.   
So she moves, dislodging JJ with a moan and kneeling on the mattress to take Spencer's cock between her lips in one smooth motion. The man gasps and tangles his hands in her messy hair that she knows will be murder to brush tomorrow, and she hollows her cheeks and hums, tasting his length and moaning at the bitter salty taste that isn't as awful as one would think.   
Spencer suddenly rips her away, his face flushed and his jaw set, and he lifts her to lay on her stomach, ass in the air. JJ lays beneath her, cunt right under Emily's lips once more.   
Emily wants to taste again, and a nod from JJ let's her know that it's fine. She swipes her tongue up the other woman's slit, listens to her moans and wonders how JJ is this wet so quickly.   
A hand lands hard on her ass, and Emily moans out her pleasure and surprise into JJ, who cries out at the vibrations against her cunt.  
"You like that? Does our Emilia like it rough, Jennifer?" Spencer says, and really, why did Emily think he would be any less talkative in bed than he is normally?  
Hands pull sharply at her hair, and Emily moans again, not pausing in her ministrations to JJ because she learned from last time.  
Another strike hits her, the same spot as the last, and Emily thinks she might cum just from that if they don't stop and just fuck her already.   
"I think she does, Spencer." JJ gasps as Emily adds her fingers to the mix, curling and searching until she finds what she was looking for. JJ let's out a shrill sound and her hips jerk forcefully against Emily's face, which tells her that she found it.   
Another hit hands, and Emily drips wetness down her thighs, and she whines long and needy when three fingers are pushed into her this time, setting a fast, perfect rhythm.  
Another hit lands, and Emily clenched down against the fingers inside her, and when his hand comes down again, Emily is right at the edge. A single brush against her clit would send her screaming over the edge.   
Spencer pulls his fingers out, and Emily almost sobs at the loss, rocking her hips back even while she sucks JJ's clit into her mouth again, making the blonde cum and then keeping going. Desperate to be good for them, to get them to finally let her cum.   
"She's such a good girl, huh Jayje?" Spencer mumbles softly, and he presses kisses down Emily's spine.   
She melts into it, still half-sobbing and moving her fingers inside JJ, who was screaming her praises at the top of her lungs.  
So worth the noise complaint that Emily was going to get.   
"Are you going to be good, Emilia?" Spencer growls against the back of her neck. She nods, she would agree to just about anything right now to get him to fuck her.   
"Those aren't words, princess." JJ pushes her away finally, and hisses out the words as she moves her over sensitive body away from Emily's eager mouth.   
"I'll be good!" Emily almost wails the words, and Spencer begins to push his cock into her.   
He takes it agonisingly slowly, his hands keeping Emily from pushing back against him like she desperately wants to. He murmurs filthy phrases in Russian and Arabic in her ear, a contrast to his hands which hold her still but rub soothing patterns across her skin.   
Finally, he bottoms out, and after a few gentle thrusts to get them both used to the feeling, he starts to slam into her hard, hitting all the right spots and sending Emily flying to the edge.   
"Don't you dare cum yet." Spencer orders, and he tangles a hand in her hair again to jerk her head back, pulling her whole body against his front while still hammering into her.   
Emily screams, aware that JJ is watching and has her hand between her legs, and some part of her that isn't completely brainless right now wonders exactly how much JJ can handle, because the woman must be in her fourth or fifth orgasm by now.   
"Spencer, please!" Emily clenched tight around him, trying not to cum without his permission because she wants to be good for them so badly.   
"Aw, does our princess want to cum?" Spencer mocks, and it only makes things worse for Emily. She mewls and grinds her hips down on him, and he moans against her throat.  
"Yes. Please!" Emily is quickly losing her will to keep from cumming, and she is debating just letting herself fall and damning all the consequences, when Spencer moves his hand to rub at her clit.  
"Cum, then, Emilia." JJ tells her, and Emily screams out her release.  
It seems to last forever, and Emily might have actually passed out, because she wakes up on her back, her body clean, and wrapped in the arms of a blonde and a brunette.   
"Drink this." JJ hands her a glass of water before Emily can speak as Spencer helps her sit up. She drains the glass, her mouth dry, and she smiles when she realises that this wasn't an amazing dream.  
"You did great, Em." JJ mumbles as she snuggles up against the ravenette, sleepy and content, and Emily isn't far behind.  
"I love you both." She murmurs, and she watches them share a soft kiss before she is pulled into one of her own by each of them in turn.  
"Get some sleep, we will be here when you wake up, my love." Spencer pulls them both close, and Emily is enveloped in their warmth.   
She falls asleep, happy, content and sore in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> All translations are from Google, sorry if they suck!   
> I dunno, this was just in my head and I couldn't let it go.   
> Will probably do another chapter or more sometime, with smut.  
> No actual smut in this one.


End file.
